Chaos of the French Quarter
by tablekorner
Summary: The new, and Silas improved Nogitsune has set his sights upon New Orleans. The newly made hybrid is interested in the idea of a supernatural war for the crown of the French Quarter. His interest also lies in meeting the only other true hybrid in existence, Niklaus Mikaelson.


**A/N: **Just a story I'm putting together, mostly for my own amusement. Prepare yourself at the end A/N, it's a rather long set of author notes down there. I'll note here though for convenience, anytime you see Stiles, it's actually referring to the Nogitsune, Stiles isn't in this story, none of the TW characters are except the Nogitsune who goes by Stiles now.

**Title: **Chaos of the French Quarter  
**Summary:** The new, and Silas improved Nogitsune has set his sights upon the New Orleans. The newly made hybrid is interested in the idea of a supernatural war for the crown of the French Quarter. His interest also lies in meeting the only other true hybrid in existence, Niklaus Mikaelson.  
**Rating: **M  
**Warning:** Excessive violence and blood, minor/major torture scenes from and to major characters, and strong language. Future chapters also may include some questionable tastes, and dark themes.  
**Word Count: **2,018

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 || Prologue**

**Stiles POV**

If one were to ask me about how I came to be on the path I was now leading, I'd have to shrug. When it came down to it, it was pure chance. A mere coincidence set me on my journey to New Orleans. A coincidence that had found me on a bus with a being of bedtime stories, a being of supposed myth, a being that happened to be twice my age. The warlock, or rather the self-proclaimed 'first immortal' that was otherwise known as Silas. The two thousand year old powerhouse had told me of the hybrid. The Original named Niklaus, known as the Beast, son of Mikael the Destroyer.

Silas had chosen to confront me by sitting next to me after we had boarded the bus. I had opted to avoid him after the incident with the couple, I may be immortal, but I had grown fond of the body I now possessed. No doubt I had power of my own, but I was not arrogant enough to believe I could take the warlock on, and win. Not that losing would be much of an issue, but as I said I had grown fond of my new body, and it would surely be useless after a confrontation with the warlock. But as it was, Silas had chosen to sit next to me; he had known what I was from just being near me at the bus stop.

"_You know, I have never come across one of your kind in my lifetime." The warlock spoke as he took the open seat next to me at the back left side of the bus. My eyes remained on the window, head faced away from my new companion. "It's unmistakable though, I can feel it. You're a fox." He smirked._

It had been why he made no comment on my silence as he melted the internal organs of the human male, didn't bother even a glance in consideration when the female had decided to flee from her supposed 'love' while I remained passive. The both of us choose to ignore the other's presence for the time being, but that hadn't stopped the feeling of trepidation from rising as I remained near him. Of course there wasn't much time to speak up as the bus had shown up shortly after the man had passed, and we had boarded. Although the only reaction either of us had towards one another before boarding had been from me smirking at what he had said just as the bus arrived.

"_Look at that! Unbelievable, love is so damn fickle. Incredible." The warlock said while leaning back on the bench, as the women fled for her life at his threat. As he stood he quickly bent over to help the dying man back to his seat, "Here you go buddy, come on up, come on up. Up you go. That's it." As the warlock patted the man's head we both turned at the sound of the bus down the road._

"_Buses however." I turned back towards the warlock as he picked up his duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder. The warlock's eyes stayed on the bus, still ignoring my presence. "Tried, and true." The smirk found its way upon my lips before I could stop it, and for the first time that evening the warlocks eyes landed on me._

What followed was nothing short of an interrogation. It started with simple paranoia; he had begun his questioning with queries to whether I was there for him. _Did someone send you? Are you here for me? Why are you here? _You know the usual. Once it was made clear that I wasn't seeking him out, that it was pure coincidence, the next round of questions were fired off. It consisted of in inquiry into me personally. Silas could tell I was a fox, but he didn't know how old, nor what kind of kitsune I was. His interest piqued when it was stated I was a nogitsune. It wasn't long before Silas decided that I warranted making a detour in his plans. As he put it, a chance to learn about my kind directly wouldn't come again so easily.

We had got off at the next major city, and bunked it out in a motel. Before long I was learning just as much about him as he was about me. As it were, he was suffering both physical, and emotional pain from being stabbed, and drained dry by the one he loved. Of course I asked him if I could feed from his pain, and in his curiosity to observe the process he agreed.

"_Incredible." He let out a small breath of air as he learned back, eye's closed. I stood from kneeling in front of him but my hands kept their grip on his forearms. As I continued to feed from his pain I realized he was holding back, there was so much pain residing inside of him. It was invigorating. Silas pulled back his forearms from his lap and leaned even further back onto the motel bed, resting on his elbows. The movement had pulled me forward as well; placing me quite pressed between his legs, and slightly leaned over him as my hands remained in place._

"_In two thousand years I've never felt so much relief. The pain, all of it, it's almost all_ gone_." He whispered. His eyelids fluttered open, eyes meeting mine. Silas held my gaze, wearing a look of pure admiration. The response almost had me frowning. It's not often that I feed on the negative emotions of a person directly, but when I do the person in question tends to go through a little more discomfort. Of course, that's just because it's more enjoyable that way, creates more pain, chaos, strife if you will. Soon I had reached my limit, or was it his limit, I couldn't tell. _As much pain as this warlock contained, it definitely could not sate my insatiable old self. _I thought as I dropped on the bed next to him before laying back, eyes closing in a moment of content._

It wasn't long before he told me about the Original hybrid. Originally I had offered to join him in his journey to Mystic Falls, as it sounded that the town was full chaos, pain, and strife. But he deterred me from that train of thought quite fast as he offered up an even better venture. New Orleans was fastening for a war of the supernatural variety, and that sounded just up my avenue. Silas had told me about Niklaus, one of the Original's. The Originals are a family, and they are the first vampires. Of course I had heard of them before, they weren't much older than me, two decades at most. What caught my attention the most was the fact that Niklaus was a hybrid, half vampire, and half werewolf. My mind drifted away from the potential of simple feeding, and drifted towards the possibilities. Of course I had to reveal my weakness to ask, but something told me he'd already know my only weakness anyway so it was with little reluctance.

"_So it's possible then, for me to become a hybrid such as him?" I asked from across him. We were sitting on our respective beds across from each other._

"_You said it yourself; you cannot be both a fox, and a wolf. Although, a vampire, and a fox? That might be possible." He spoke softly before grinning. "It would definitely be worth taking a look into, to create a new species as powerful as that would be marvelous."_

"_I had come to the understanding that you hated vampires? What was it you said? Oh, yes, they're 'a perversion of you'." I said with a grin of my own as he chuckled._

"_Maybe. A consider my take on the original spell to be the superior to what made the originals vampires." He began as he stood to grab a beer from the mini fridge next to the television. "A vampire, even an Original, is _not _immortal. In the very design of the spell used to create the originals, it had already perverted the main intention of the spell. That intention was always simply true immortality."_

"_How so?" I asked. Honestly, it was a little fascinating. I'll admit that although I'm a thousand years old, and enjoy partaking in knowledge, I realize that a part of me, a part of my new body, and mind, the _Stiles _part was the part that was adamantly excited for this impromptu history lesson._

"_You see I had design the spell with simply immortality as the only purpose. This did not disrupt the balance of nature greatly. The only repercussion was that nature needed to find a version of me that could die. Nature created the doppelgänger curse." He paused as he took a swig of his beer. "On the other hand the creator of the spell used to create the originals wanted more than just immortality. They wanted power. You see they were making the spell not only to protect their family from death, but to give them the strength to battle their enemy, the werewolves of the neighboring village."_

_It wasn't hard to catch onto the implications of what he was saying, "So the spell also gave supernatural strength, and speed. That, by nature, is rather unlikely to stand."_

"_And it didn't. Nature always finds balance." Silas continued looking rather perturbed when he spoke of nature, "The Originals _can _be killed; of course it's difficult, but possible. With a stake made of the wood from a white oak tree that had grown in their village during their human life. Of course they burned it down when they realized the potential threat. What they couldn't anticipate was the tree growing again. One stake remains, and it was made indestructible by the Original family's mother. Luckily for them, or unluckily depending on how you look at it, the stake is in the hands of the hybrid."_

"_So in short, you dislike vampires because they aren't truly immortals." It was a statement, not a question; I was positive that's why he saw them as a perversion. Silas would see their creation as a failed attempt at replicating his spell._

"_Now that's where we come back to the original topic, you see the vampire spell would be of no consequence to you. You're already immortal." He smirked._

"_So nature wouldn't find a balance, at least not one that could kill me. Perhaps I'll have a line of doppelgängers. How can you be positive that nature won't find a balance in way of destroying my host body though? That's the purpose of this after all." I titled my head in thought as I couldn't completely understand the magic of nature being as I was not a two thousand year old warlock like Silas._

"_It won't, I'm sure of it. The only way for your body to be destroyed will be if you're forced the cure. Which will be all gone once Amara, and I are dead." His bottle was brought to his lips for one last swig before he set it on the nightstand between our beds. "Besides, you'll be one of the most powerful beings on the planet when the spell is complete, no one would be able to force the curse down your though even if there was any left."_

"_It sounds almost too good to be true. When the spell is complete, I won't have to worry about any supernatural creator ever trying to change the form of my host body. I'll be able to permanently reside within this body. No wolf bite, no vampire blood, not _anything _will be able to change my form. I'll be in the truest sense, immortal in both body, and spirit." Silas simply nodded before a smirk appeared._

"_My friend, you'll be my greatest achievement in magic. The nature of your species is what will make this possible. A _true _immortal, that also has the power of a vampire."_

* * *

**A/N: **So this just came out of my desire to see a video, or read a fanfiction, with the Nogitsune from Teen Wolf crossing over with either Silas or Niklaus from The Originals/The Vampire Diaries. Of course there is like NONE OF EITHER OUT THERE! Hence, I made my own, and I decided, why not the best of both worlds? This will be the only bit of Silas as he is off to his death as soon as he has learned all that he can from Void!Stiles. But next chapter will go to New Orleans, and Void!Stiles will be joining the Originals cast. Whose side will he take, if any? Well, honestly, he'll be quite interested in the only other true hybrid in existence. This story will mainly focus on Niklaus and Void!Stiles, who will be referred to as simply Stiles.

Now for a little bit of explanations:

First, the Nogitsune, or Void, or Stiles, is going to be slightly younger than the Originals. A kitsune is said to not be able to take human shape until it's over about a century old. In the Season 3 finale Stiles said that he can't be killed, and that he was a thousand years old. We know that the Originals are older than a whole millennium as well. But for this story, I decided that even though we don't know the age of Stiles, I'm going to make him just slightly younger than the Originals.

Second, Stiles will be able to match, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, and Finn strength and speed wise. Elijah being the oldest gives him more of advantage over Stiles than the rest of his siblings. The two who over power him will be Niklaus, because he's a hybrid, and has the strength of both a werewolf, and a vampire. The other one who can overpower him is Mikael, as he is older than his children by at least two-three decades, making him almost half a century older than Stiles, which the age makes up for the fact that Stiles is a hybrid. Stiles can only take on the others despite the fact that they are slightly older than him, _because _he's a hybrid. If he was just a plan vampire of that age, he'd be overpowered by all the originals because of their slightly greater age. Also, I should add, just because Stiles was _just _turned, doesn't mean he's as weak as a baby vamp. Think of it as Stiles body, or spirit if you will, is the age of a thousand, and that contributes to his strength. Or if you will, how Esther turned Alaric, and he was fucking stronger than all the Originals combined while only being a couple days old, if you think that's a better explanation.

Third, the reason the spell on Stiles doesn't count as changing his form, is because it didn't for Niklaus. Any other werewolf in the TVD-Verse that gets killed with vampire blood in their system comes back as a vampire, and not a hybrid. Just like with witches. Likewise in TW when Scott bites Stiles and he turned into a wolf, and was no longer a fox, or at least the body he was in was a wolf. So like when Niklaus had the spell of vampirism cast on him, he retained his wolf side because he wasn't turned by blood, but by magic. So Stiles having the spell done on him will be the same, he'll still retain his fox nature while in the body, but he'll also be a vampire.

Fourth, he'll still be able to leave the body, and possess another, but why would he want to? Likewise, he'll still be able to use all his other fox powers as well. If you want a full summary look up Teen Wolf Nogitsune, and read at abilities. The only power he won't have is the instant transportation which wasn't really confirmed on the show. But he will be able to possess multiple people while still within his own body, he can still create mass hallucinations, and of course he can still feed off the negative emotions such as chaos, pain, and strife. Feeding off the negative emotions can even relieve his bloodlust a bit as well, but not completely, kind of like how they say in the TVD-Verse that alcohol staves off the cravings, and is why Damon is always drinking blood mixed with alcohol.

Fifth, the reason the Nogitsune is going to refer to himself as Stiles, is because when he replicated Stiles's body, he also replicated his mind. So essentially, the body he wears as his own has the personality, and emotions of Stiles inside of it. The personality and emotions bonded with the Nogitsune, though the Nogitsune will not be exactly like Stiles because his personality and emotions dominate the ones it bonded with. The Nogitsune was never given a name, and because of that my version of him doesn't have an actual name; it just refers to itself as Void/Nogitsune or the name of whoever he's possessing. Now that the body is essentially his own, he'll actually consider Stiles as his name. Also, just because his mind dominates, doesn't mean he won't sometimes act like Stiles, or come off like him from time to time. Not only because of the bonding, but because he's so used to acting like him by this point.

Sixth, in my opinion the Originals, and Amara/Silas cannot be killed by a ripped out heart or a decapitated head. The only thing that can kill an Original is the white oak stake. So I don't know why I'm putting this, but I guess it'll be insurance if anyone happens to get their heart ripped out in this story, most likely Stiles. Stiles also can't be killed by a ripped out heart/decapitated head. He, like the Originals/Amara/Silas will just heal. Of course, those kinds of injuries will take a long time to heal, but they will. Why do I think this? Remember Season 5 of TVD, Damon and Enzo as Augustine vampires were submitted to tons of torture. This torture included the removal of organs, which they were said to have grown back. The torture was meant to study the limitations of a vampires healing factor, which from the fact that the healed organs back, suggests that an Original can heal a heart, or an entirely near body back. Another not would be when Pearl stabbed Damon's eyes into his fucking brain with her thumbs, and he healed. So yeah, if Stiles every gets his heart ripped out by an Original and just heals, don't snark on me, because this is how I see it lol.

Lastly, I do have an explanation for how the Nogitsune avoided losing its body, and getting captured in the Season finale of Teen Wolf, it'll probably be explained next chapter, if not than in an upcoming one. Let's just say that he lost his arrogance during a moment of fear when he was reminded about the scroll.

Question: I have to ask for anyone willing to take the time to review, what do you think of the poster lol? I see a darkish purple being the representation of a Nogitsune, and I like to imagine if Void!Stiles had changed his eyes like Kira has a couple times to that orange colour, that Void!Stiles' would be a glowing dark purple, which I might incorporate in later chapters. Anyway, the purple is also supposed to represent negative emotions, Stiles' main source of sustenance. As for Klaus, it's a dark red to represent both rage, and blood. Rage for his werewolf side as it's a precedent feature of a werewolf's personality, and blood because it's his main source of sustenance. Also, because he's a vampire and his eyes turn red.

Note: Only half of this is proof read at the moment (And not very thoroughly I might add), will go over it another time. Sorry for the inconvenience!


End file.
